The Murderer and The Monster
by Rag-Doll-Chey
Summary: Sirius's death effects Remus in a way no one could have expected. Now He's with Voldemort. Because thats what he wants, isn't it?
1. Slave and Master

Title : The Murderer and The Monster

Author : Me, as always. Moi.

Disclaimer : I only own the horrific and angsty story-line. Mrs. Rowling knows this and rubs it in my face with every Harry Potter book she has published.

Pairing : Remus/Voldemort

Chapter : 1/?

Summery : Sirius's death takes a toll and Remus that the others would never have imagined.

Author's notes : Happy New Year. I'll update 'Confessions' soon. Promise.

* * *

The Murderer and The Monster

**Chapter 01 - Slave and Master**

* * *

"Lupin." 

Remus hated it. Hated the fact that the-the-bastard wouldn't even call him by his first name. A shudder racked his body and he pressed himself up against the wall. Sandy hair, dripping with sweat, fell in his eyes as Tom Riddle Jr. Took another step closer to him.

"Lupin."

What made him resort to this? Remus inhaled sharply, slamming his eyes shut, rolling them to the ceiling behind his closed lids. _It really isn't that bad.._He tried telling himself. How could he resort to lieing to himself like this? The hooded figure placed his hand on the Werewolf's bare chest.

"My Lupin."

Remus jerked his head back and screamed. Blood dripped from the spot where Voldemort's hand was. Small trickles hit the cobblestone floor. After screaming once more Remus fell silent, allowing his head to fall back into regular position. _It isn't that bad, Remus. You can get through it. You usually do._ That voice. It sounded suspisouly like Sirius. Remus's Sirius.

"He's dead."

Tears graced Remus's soft cheeks. Yes, he knew Sirius was dead. Yes, he knew what he was doing with himself - forcing himself to take a new mate. Getting the dark mark. Yes, he could get through it. It wasn't easy. But he usually did.

"P-p-please." The frail sound that was now Remus's voice tore its way from his lips. Voldemort chuckled and backed away. Remus fell to the floor, curled into a ball, and whimpered. He had said he wanted it. He had told the Dark Lord himself that he loved him.

Remus pounded his fist onto the floor. He was weak. But Voldemort was helping him, wasn't he? He was an idiot to belive this. But he wasn't a perfect person. There were many things he wished he had never done. This was just another one, wasn't it? Hadn't he been so close to Harry? Why push himself away from everyone?

Remus looked up into the eyes of his..lover. Yes, he called Voldemort that. Why shouldn't he? Thats what they were now. Remus slowly stood, using the wall for support. Voldemort didn't treat him like a lover. More like a slave. Remus had wanted it, though. After all, he and Voldemort had oh so much in common.

"Back on the floor, werewolf." Remus immedently dropped to the floor. Voldemort gave a high pitched laugh.

They both were monsters, feared by a high class society that couldn't care less about their fate. Nomatter how kind..**one** of them was. Both Voldemort and Remus had killed. Oh so many times. Remus hadn't ment to, even though Voldemort did. And they both lost someone very important to them. Voldemort lost his most faitful Servant, and Remus lost Sirius.

"You can stand, now. Don't you dare stand unless you are told."

Remus slide up, gripping the wall tightly, forcing his acheing body to make it, just make it through. He didn't dare remark. It was 'don't speak unless your spoken to.' The whole thing reminded Remus of better times. Thats how he got through. He'd make it.

He had to.

"Your mine, Lupin. Remember that. Always and forever."

Voldemort never failed to remind Remus of that little fact. Remus wimpered. Why him? Why had he asked for this, of all things? He thought he could get a new start this way. Not even Dumbledore looked at him through happy eyes, now. Dumbledore wasn't even speaking to him.

You get two chances, but never a third.


	2. Getting fed

Disclaimer : I hate myself.

* * *

Remus sighed as he traced over his newest scars. Also woundering what he had seen at first. If it ever came to him, it would be enough to help he handle the scars and the hurt and the not-having-Sirius. Remus reached for his brush and started on his tangled locks.

And why had he become a death eater? What made him work his arse off until he was, truley, at Voldemort's mercy? Why would he do this?

Depression.

They had so much in common. Remus-in-denial was so sure that he could make it work. One way or another.

And he would.

"Lupin!"

Icy in tone, yet Remus still found the bit of love in it. Even if there really wasn't any. "Comming.." Remus sqeaked and threw the brush down, rushing out of his-no, -their- bedroom. Past the living room. Into the kitchen. Out of the kitchen and into the library.

Books lay open everywhere. In the middle of the pile was Nagini. "Ah-precious Lupin." Remus never dared to speak up. Never once thought of yelling 'My name is Remus!' Sirus had called him -Moony-. It was better back then.

In Remus's mind, however, it was much better now.

He pushed a few piles aside and reached Lord Voldemort himself. "Dear-dear Lupin. Help me out, would you?"

Of course Remus would. Thats what he did.

Remus reached down and grabbed a vile. Someone had been in to milk Nagini. Venum. Snake vile and spit. Something that could kill a grown man in an instant. It tasted inexplictable.

Remus dumped the contents of the small glass vile into his mouth. Lord Voldemort took his time to approch Remus before drinking right from his Lover's throat. Sick, twisted tounge down Remus's throat. Lapping, sucking at what was Numbing Remus's very soul.

It was all over.

No, not really.


	3. I can't take it anymore

Disclaimer : There is no nakid Snape laying on my bed. As in I don't own him. Or any other Harry Potter characters, for that matter. Sucks, don't it?

* * *

"R-Remus?" The voice was familar, as was the chill that it caused. The man who spoke scared all, including the vulnerable werewolf. "Yes, Severus, something you needed?" Remus asked his ex-friend (he had very little friends at the moment).

"Remus, are you okay?"

"Fine."

"I don't belive you."

Remus looked up from his newspaper into cold, black eyes. "You shouldn't care if I'm fine or if I'm hurt, Severus. If thats all you needed, then feel free to **leave.**" Severus merly nodded and closed the door.

Remus looked back down to his newspaper. The headline of the artical he was reading was '_Werewolf Murders Muggle Mom'_ No, it wasn't Remus that murdered someone. Somewhere in the artical it mentioned how all werewolfs were 'dangerous' and 'should be put into Azkaban Immdently'.

Remus wasn't like the werewolf, was he? No. _Turn the page.._something told him. And so Remus did, turning to the next page. He must've re-read the same sentence at least 3 times, not taking a word of it in.

_Click._

The door opened again.

"Reading?"

Snake-like. Icy. Of course the voice only belonged to one person. Fear torn its way through Remus's skin, leaving scars not visable to the nakid eye. "Y-y-yes.." Slimy and ungratful. "Did you do as you were told?"

"Yes. I gave the lists of potions to be brewed to Snape, then I-" _I crucio'd the three death eaters you told me to so now I'm reading because I love you but I can't take myself anymore.._

"Good."

------

-flashback-

"You know Remus, you can pick yourself up. You deserve better than he-who-swallows-snake-spit.."

"Nymphodora, please. I-he-he is what I really want."

"Remus, for Christ's Sake! Your only doing this because Sirius is dead! We all know how much you loved him, but you're being a fool! A fool for the taking!"

"Nymphodora-"

"Don't call me that! Remus, you know it, you just do! Why are you being so fucking STUPID!?!?"

Remus had merely shook his head and left.

-end flashback-

That was the last time he had seen Nymphodora Tonks. She was like a sister to him. Everyone he **used **to have as friends were like his family. He just disowned his family like some common skum. Crud on someone's shoe.

----

"Dinner is read, Misser Lupin! Misser Voldemort!"

"Thank you, Roxy. Comming, Lupin?"

"Yes.."

Remus stood and followed Voldemort out of the small study and into the large dinning room. Voldemort sat at one end of the long table and Remus at the other. They never sat beside each other.

----

-flashback-

"Oh Sirius, please tell me that whatever is on my plate is just a fake-out dinner, and that you really ordered some pizza or something?"

"What, Remus, don't you love my cooking?"

"I'd love it more if it wasn't trying to crawl off of my plate.."

Sirius laughed and sat down beside Remus, placing an arm around his small waist.

-end flashback-

--

The dinners Remus had with Voldemort were nothing of the sort. It was all quiet, with fancy foods with names Remus couldn't pronouce.

"Enjoying dinner?"

"Of course."

_I just can't take myself anymore._


	4. Dead to the World

"Remus?"

No answer.

"I think he's dead! Someone get help! SOMEONE GO GET HELP!"

His body was pale, his face distorted with pain, yet a smile played on his lips.

Sirius rushed by his side, immidently. "Its too late!" He sobbed. He came back. It was too late. Just too late.

"Remus- open your eyes- just open your goddamn eyes!"

Nothing.

Not even a breath.

A whisper of the word.

From the lips of the wind.

_'Dearly Departed, we are gathered here today to hornor the furneral of two lovers, caught in the throes of passion. Ignited by each other's flames._

_Today we honor their deaths, in hopes that they are in a better place. In hopes, that whereever they are, they are still in love. With thoughts in our mind, that they shall remain that way.'_

_It was a muggle funeral._

_The gravestones read-_

_**Remus John Lupin**_

_**Monster**_

**I_ce cold skin_**

**H_eart of gold_**

**A_ce of spades in a deck of diamonds_**

**T_ogether with your lover_**

**E_den Enchanted_**

**H_ere you shall lay_**

**I_n your grave, but_**

**M_emorys are in our hears._**

_Not many saw the hidden message. Ment for the world to know about his 'lover'._

_The gravestone next to him read-_

_**Tom Marlevo Riddle Jr.**_

_**Murder**_

**F_ly to the highest mountain_**

**U_p to the Golden Sun_**

**C_aress the Warm Clouds_**

**K_eep us in mind_**

**Y_ou will live forever_**

**O_pen your arms_**

**U_ will live on._**

_Another Secret Message. Sirius knew Remus wouldn't come back. If he had come back sooner, Remus would not have killed himself._

* * *

**I**

**H****A****T****E**

**H****I****M**

* * *

****

**F****U****C****K**

**Y****O****U**

* * *

_fin_


End file.
